Austria x Reader: Slave Girl
by WuerdGirl
Summary: Just an XReader. This is mine. Rated M due to Human trafficking and nudity mention, small part at the beginning. Is safe for Teens. Rated M just to be safe. Mentions of Chibi/Little North and South Italy.


(y/n)= your name  
(l/n)= last name  
(e/c)= eye color  
(h/c)= hair color  
(n)= nationality

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen! Maiden number 413!" An announcer called. A young woman dressed in nothing but a set of lace lingerie was forced onto the stage, her hands cuffed behind her and a black blindfold over her eyes. "This 21 year old cutie can do anything from cooking and cleaning to your more... bodily desires." The announcer went on. He took a knife and cut off her bra, exposing her breasts for the buyers to see. "A fine specimen of health, this sexy (n) woman can be fiesty from time to time, but she will follow any and all orders you give her. On top of it all, she's still a virgin, so if you're her first buyer, she can be yours in many different ways! Now, let's begin..."

At the end of the auction, (y/n) sat in a cage meant for dogs, her knees pulled to her chest and her dull (e/c) eyes down. Her (h/c) waves hung over her shoulders and back, and she only looked up when she heard her buyer and announcer come down to her cage. She was forced out, and to kneel before her new owner. "Here she is. Now if you would hand me the money..." the announcer said before pocketing the money he was given. "For you, as a first time buyer, we can throw in an outfit of your choosing for absolutely free. This can range from a uniform of some sort to completely nude with toys in or on her." He added all too happily as the slave girl kept her head down, refusing to look up at the person.

Roderich Edelstein looked at the (h/c). He found her to be absolutely beautiful. He decided to choose a simple green modest dress.

The auctioneer noddedwith his sly grin, and had (y/n) dressed in the outfit Roderich picked. "My name is (y/n). It's a pleasure to meet you, Master." She said, reciting lines that had been drilled in her head. The (n) kept her eyes down, only looking up to glare at the auctioneer once or twice.

"You can call me Roderich, Ms. (l/n)," Roderich said, offering a hand out to help her up.

"As you wish, Master Roderich." (y/n) answered. She accepted the hand and stood up, bowing in respect before giving the auctioneer a last glare before looking at Roderich again.

"You don't have to call me Master at all" Roderich said. Once they were at Roderich's car, he turned to look at her. "Ms. (l/n), or may I call you (y/n)? Do you like kids?"

(y/n) bristled, thinking he meant for her to bear a child for him, but stayed outwardly calm and answered honestly. "You can call me whatever you wish, Roderich. As for children..." she said, hesitating. "I haven't been around them that I can remember. So I do not really know."

"Well, I have an adopted son named Feliciano (Italy) (( People know he's a boy in this)). He's from Italy. To be honest, I kind of 'bought' you to help me raise him. And incase you were wondering, no, I was not asking you to bear my children." Roderich said, and held open the car door for her to enter.

(y/n) nodded in understanding, relieved when he said the last bit. She entered the car obediently, watching him as he entered his own side. "I haven't been around children, but I've been taught how to care for them." She informed him. "Helping with your some will be no problem, Master Roderich."

"Please, don't call me master. Just Roderich is fine." He replied as he drove towards his home

"As you wish." (y/n) nodded simply, then fell silent. She was confused as to why this man was treating her so... equally. She was used to being treated like she was next to nothing.

"So, do you like pasta?" Roderich asked after a while

"I don't know. I've cooked it, but never eaten it." (y/n) answered honestly, looking over at him.

"Well Feliciano loves pasta," Roderich said, putting emphasis on loves, " He eats almost all the time, along with tomatoes. By the way, do have any other clothes besides the dress I got you?"

"No, sir. I'm sorry. The slave house doesn't supply its... workers... with a wardrobe." (y/n) replied. She shuddered inside as she recalled the cold winter nights she spent in that cell, with only a small white dress, only good for covering her "vital bits".

"Well then, later we'll have to get you some new clothes." Roderich said, "By the way Feliciano is 7."

"As you wish." (y/n) replied. She nodded at the age. "That's pretty young," she said, keeping conversation up. "How didyou meet the boy?"

"And please, no Sir either. Just Roderich. Just think of me as an equal." Roderich said. "I met him through a friend. My father's friend's kids died and Feliciano's grandpa, my father's friend, couldn't take care of him, so they asked me."

"You'll also have your own bedroom, just so you know." He added

"Sorry, Roderich... old habit... It will take time to get used to." She admitted quietly. "That's too bad. The poor boy." She said, feeling genuinely sorry for little Feliciano, but glad knowing Roderich seemed to be a kind and fair man. She nodded at the mention of her own bedroom. "Thank you, Roderich." She said, almost starting to smile.

"You're welcome and here we are" Roderich said as he pulled his car to a stop in front of house. It wasn't anything grand, but it had a homey feeling. Once the car was completely stopped, a little boy with brown hair, brown eyes and a curl on the right came running out to the car.

"Is that Feliciano?"(y/n) asked as they stepped out of the car. "He's so small and adorable..." she added under her breath. Blinking, she looked to Roderich, then the child, then back to Roderich.

"Yes, that's him." Roderich said, " I forgot to mention, Feliciano has an older twin brother named Lovino, be warned he has a mouth on him."

"Consider me warned." (y/n) nodded and watched the boy run closer.

Feliciano got closer, he started running towards the pretty lady he had seen get out of the car. Once he stopped at her, he put his on her dress, slightly leaning against her, panting a little. Once he caught his breathe, he looked up at her green eyes and smiled. He stuck out his hand and said "Hiya, I'm Feliciano, who are you? You're pretty." Mean while, Lovino had walked out of the house and walked straight up to Roderich and said "Hey bastard, I'm hungry, feed me." ((Lovino is Romano))

(y/n) blinked in surprise as Feliciano ran straight to her, then crouched and shook his hand. "Hello, Feliciano, I am (y/n). I'm going to be helping Roderich around the house from now on." She said, giving the child a friendly smile.

"Yaay" Feliciano shouted in delight, "Do you like pasta?" while Roderich hit Lovino upside the head an some what yelled "We do not use that kind of language around a lady and you are not suppose to use that language at all"

(y/n) didn't like the hitting, but knew better than to question the man who was supposed to be her master. She focused on Feliciano and answered with, "I don't know, I haven't tried it. But if Roderich says I may, I could make some for you whenever you like."

"Why would he say you may?" Feliciano asked confused

"Well... Roderich is kind of like my boss." She tried to explain, though now she was unsure what Roderich would think. "I'm not supposed to do things like that without his permission. If he gives me permission, though, I can make the pasta for you."

Roderich noticed (y/n)'s distress and walked over there. Crouching down to the young boy's height he explained the situation, then standing back up to his full high, he looked to Elizabeta and told her that she didn't have to act like she was suppose to, at place that she previously lived. Basically, she could eat what she wanted, have an opinion, talk back and stuff like that.

"So I am basically... free?" (y/n) asked as she stood. Her eyes were wide with disbelief, and for a moment, she forgot she was in front of two children as well.

"Yes,yes you are," Roderich said, thinking that she looked like a cute little doe with her eyes that wide

(y/n) stared for a moment, then smiled widely and stepped closer. She hugged Roderich close with happy tears in her eyes. "Thank you so much, Roderich!" She said softly, before blushing and letting go. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have... I just... I'm so happy, I could not help myself."

Roderich smiled a bit when she hugged him. "It's okay, no need to apologize" He said

(y/n) continued to smile brightly. "If it's alright with you, I'd like to celebrate. It's... kind of a big deal for me. Let me make dinner for all of us, along with dessert." She requested with that same sweet smile.

"If that's what you would like, then go ahead, but first, would you like to have some lunch?" Roderich asked Feliciano tugged on her dress and said, "I made pasta for lunch, you can have some."

Lovino was just standing next his twin. He couldn't believe where Ms. (y/n) had come from.

"Alright, sure." (y/n) beamed. She offered a hand to each twin. "Let's head inside, shall we?"

The twins nodded and led her inside and Roderich followed behind them.

(y/n) smiled and followed the twins inside, looking back at the handsome man who had just saved her from slavery. She looked ahead again, careful not to trip over the boys.


End file.
